


Coffee Cups and Clotpoles

by Excaliburstark



Series: Exposure [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I mean its so mild it shouldn't really be in the tags tbh, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, assumed arwen, happy gwen, incorrectly assumed, successful date, very very very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Mildly inspired by that scene in Benjamin. They go out for coffee and complications occur cause they're both idiots.I don't think its neccesary to read the first part? But it might make more sense if you do.Enjoy xx





	Coffee Cups and Clotpoles

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to upload this a few days ago so I'm sorry this is a bit late. I've had exams, my last one is in a few days and then I'm freeee yay
> 
> I hope this doesn't suck? Like sorry in advance if its a disappointment XD
> 
> Imma put up a third installment but I think it'll be the last one after this.
> 
> Side note about the series title: Exposure is how light or dark an image is, so its a photography term. It also means just experiencing something (like love???)

"What do you want? I'll order for you, so you can go find a seat. It's popular here, so it can get a bit busy." Arthur suggested.

Merlin nodded eagerly and told Arthur what to get before he scoured the quaint shop and found a booth, tucked away under the stairs.

Arthur tottered over a few minutes later, balancing a wobbly cup and a long glass with frothy cream trickling down the side.

Merlin's eyebrow quirked "What is that?"

"Chai latte." Arthur said suavely as he leant back on the seat.

"We're in a coffee shop though?" Merlin questioned

"I know. That's why I ordered chai latte, its my favourite. Just cause you're a coffee snob doesn't mean everyone is."

"Chai latte literally means 'tea milk.' like doesn't count as coffee, so therefore I'm not being a coffee snob."

Arthur, even mature, stuck his tongue out. Merlin laughed,spilling a but of his coffee as his hand jerked and knocked the cup. He mopped it up with a nearby napkin.

Arthur had a foamy moustache from his drink, Merlin was tempted to lean over like in the movies and wipe it off with his thumb. Instead he just gestured and tried hard not to smile when Arthur blushed.

His eyes widened suddenly and he blinked, looking at something over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin turned to see what was so fascinating but couldn't see anything unusual.

Right then a petite girl with dark skin and glittering eyes caught their stares. She waved, smiling and came over.

"Arthur, hey. You still coming over tonight?" She asked, nearing the table. Her painted nails resting on it, near Merlin's cup. She introduced herself but Merlin remained quiet.

He was stunned silent, he wasn't sure why. Lack of etiquette maybe? Couldn't she have texted? Merlin shook his head, better question: Why was Arthur going round this woman's house and discussing it with her whilst on a date with him?

Merlin hadn't really been listening to the conversation between the two, too busy in his own head. At Arthur's stare he snapped out of it, looking toward Gwen who was still chattering away.

Arthur said some remark and Gwen responded with:

"Gah, I can't believe I used to date you." She said with mock disgust and a little giggle.

That small slip of information made Merlin freeze. _Date date date._ It ran through his head like an echo. Date? Had he read into things, was Arthur- Merlin shook his head. Arthur was probably just bisexual.

Or maybe Merlin had read into it too much, maybe this was just a friendly Sorry-for-being-a-dick-earlier coffee but Merlin had assumed that was just a niche way of asking someone out.

A concerned Arthur hovered over him hand clasped around his wrist, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Merlin nodded dazily.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, smile tight.

Arthur looked at him then shifted his gaze to Gwen's retreating figure, she must've left whilst Merlin had been stuck in his internal rut.

Arthur's eyelashes flickered as he surveyed Merlin's rigid stance and the iron grip on his coffee. Arthur crooked his neck, Merlin was surprised the dense dolt had even realised something was wrong.

Merlin tried to keep his expression mild but after he sent, what he thought was a neutral, look at Gwen as the door clanged with her exit realisation sweeped across Arthur's face.

Arthur, much to Merlin's astonishment, bellowed a laugh and grinned wide. "Merlin, you idiot, you weren't listening at all were you?"

Merlin pouted and tried to keep the anger from his temperament, the blonde in front of him had a knack for annoying him.

"You're doing a real stellar job, you know, of showing me how much of a prat you aren't after your lovely behaviour in the studio." He snapped, sarcasm dripping like fresh paint.

Seeing Merlin's building frustration and confusion, Arthur sighed, smile dimming as took a sip of his chai latte.

"She's engaged, to my friend Lancelot. We aren't- We're still friends but that's all it will ever be."

Merlin relaxed a little, Arthur bit back a smile that was threatening to reappear.

"She was talking about her wedding plans, she wants me and my sister Morgana over later to discuss it in more detail. I'm a bit terrified to be honest, she managed to name every shade of purple possible in just that short conversation."

"No wonder you zoned out." He teased.

Merlin's fingers anxiously tracing his empty coffee cup. He still hadn't got clarification of what this... Thing was, best way to remedy to that would be to ask.

"Is this a date?" He blundered, uncertainty tinging his tone.

Arthur looked at him, eyes like two Pluto's shining at him. Merlin's hands felt clammy and his cheeks burned, he'd assumed it was but Arthur's reaction implied otherwise.

"Yes." Arthur blurted. "I just didn't realise- I- Wow. How do I keep messing this up?"

He gave a nervous laugh and his knuckles grazed the back of his neck. Merlin was surprised. Arthur had seemed so cool and collected (and a prat) in the studio. Maybe it was because there was a camera?

Arthur was looking rather crimson, Merlin was quick to reassure him.  
They swiftly moved past the awkward moment, returning to an easy flow of chatter.

Arthur grinned suddenly, a sly look about him. "I'm going to have to buy you another coffee at some point to make up for this disaster, aren't I?"

Merlin shook his head, cheeks dimpling. "Smooth." He commented, before continuing.

"Sure. You can make it up to me with coffee again or maybe even a sandwich, spice things up a bit you know."

Merlin looked at his wrist, watch- yes, he was the type to own a watch technology aka his dodgy phone (it was a knock off to be fair) was just too unreliable sometimes - flashing the time at him.

"But right now I have to get back to the studio to develop your pictures and go over them." Merlin said.

Merlin wondered if he imagined the slight fall of Arthur's features before they reassembled. "Oh, yeah. Of course."

"Can I have your number, so I'll know when its a good time to grab that sandwich?"

Feeling very cheesy, Merlin wrote it out onto a spare napkin cause he felt like being extra.

A smirk pulled at Arthur and he shook his head slightly as his shoulders moved with a huffed out laugh. "I can't believe you thought I'd ask an ex out whilst on a date with you. Not that I knew it was a date to be fair but still I'm not that much of an asshole."

Merlin pursed his lips "You sure?" At Arthur's faux shock, Merlin grinned and Arthur cracked, laughter bubbling from him.

"See you soon." Arthur said, as they exited the café.

"Clotpole." Merlin said over his shoulder as he waved goodbye.


End file.
